The present invention relates to a clamping device for at least one adjustable element, preferably for a working spindle of a machine, preferably a machine for machining workpieces of wood, plastic material etc. comprising at least one adjusting spindle onto which a crank for adjusting the element can be slipped.
In machines, especially wood working machines, it is known to clamp the respective working spindle in a respective radial and axial position. The working spindle may be a right or a left vertical, an upper or lower working spindle. The working spindle is seated axially slidably on a spindle carriage which itself is adjustable in the longitudinal direction on a carriage guide of the machine. When the axial and/or radial position of the working spindle is to be adjusted, a crank is placed onto the respective adjusting spindle. Before the crank is turned, a lever is used to release the respective clamping action of the spindle carriage or the spindle sleeve. After adjustment of the working spindle by turning the crank, the lever again activates the clamping action and, subsequently, the crank is removed from the adjusting spindle. The manipulation for adjusting and clamping of the working spindle in the respective radial and/or axial position is complicated.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to embody the clamping device of the aforementioned kind such that an adjustment of the element of the machine is simple and possible with only a few manipulation steps.